


Lokazza vs. The Sunset

by LilyAnson



Series: Midgardian Misadventures [11]
Category: Lokitty - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pictures, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Lokazza finds a sunset a beautiful background.





	Lokazza vs. The Sunset

"Human!" Lokazza called. Where was his human? He debated calling again but just before he could his human stepped out of the house. Finally, Lokazza thought. "What took you so long?"

"I was busy," she replied. 

"Yes, well, not anymore." 

"Uh huh. And just how do you figure that?" Lokazza blinked in confusion. "Uh, because I require you. I mean, what better reason could there be for you to assist me?" His human shook her head and turned as if she was going to go back inside and leave him. "I demand you take a photo of the pretty sunset and of the kangaroos!" 

"As you wish," Ann answered with a sigh. 

"Also, I must be in it because that will make it 20% cooler. " 

"Of course it will," Ann muttered. "Okay, go on then... Go on, strike a pose." 

"And you'll take a flattering picture?" 

"As long as it's a flattering pose," Ann murmured. 

"What was that?" Lokazza asked. 

"Uh, nothing," she answered.


End file.
